Fall From Grace
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] Morgan Page fell in a way no one thought she would. She died lonely and hurt, not with dignity and her name carved in history.


**Summary: **(Oneshot) Morgan couldn't take it anymore; she lost all sense of living. Morgan fell in a way people never thought she would. They thought she'd at least die with pride and her name marked in history, not self-loathing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daughters of the Moon.

**AN: **See, I do like Morgan. She's not so bad… sometimes. Someone review chapter eight of Daughters of the Moon: Darkness Within! Not because I want reviews very badly, but because I love that chapter and I wanna know your reaction! You can ignore all the other chapters, for all I care!

**

* * *

**

**Fall From Grace**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess – her golden hair flew luxuriously down her back, her eyes shimmered in the full moon perched in the night's sky, and she walked with the delicate grace of a cat. And because she was beautiful, she was rewarded a happy ending with a knight in shining armor and the opportunity to strut down an aisle as a bride, a bouquet of fresh flowers in hand.

Unfortunately, that was not Morgan Page's life. In fact, her life was far from that of a faerie tale with a happy ending. And her prince turned out to be a vile, manipulative monster that tore away her chances of ending her story with:

And they lived happily ever after…

**-**

Boys and girls would say Morgan was "stuck-up", "ignorant" and "self-absorbed". No one enjoyed her presence – she had a bitter attitude and always wanted to be front-and-center, receiving all the attention. These traits are why people cringed away when they got too close to her. And for Morgan, –when someone got too close to her heart- she pushed them away. "Standoffish" is what she was.

But were these traits all her desperate cry for help?

Even if they were, no one –not even the 'Daughters'- came to save her. And she fell - lonely, betrayed and hurt. And that's what brings us to the scene of a funeral, the rain soft and the sky dreary, the only emotion in the air being grief.

"_She was a loving daughter and a caring friend_…" These were a few of the words that the priest said. Even dead, Morgan could hear the falseness lacing through his words. Would a caring friend shove everyone out of her life? Would a loving daughter have daily fights with her parents?

The Daughters of the Moon were not present. This was, of course, years after high school. No one knew what happened to Catty, who mysteriously vanished along with Serena and Vanessa. They disappeared the night of the big explosions near the bluffs, where a crowd of 'punk' kids were seen, strange lights emitting from them. Jimena –who didn't even like Morgan- was still living in the same place; her grandmother had passed away, and she was frequently seen with a group of young girls now and then. And to many people, the greatest shock occurred when Serena was spotted walking down Hollywood Boulevard, an alluring dark aura glistening around her – only seen to people with a keen sense of spirituality and psyche powers.

"_And she will be missed terribly_-"

Missed by whom? Not even her parents were sobbing at her funeral – they were grief-stricken, of course, but simply stood there, hunched over and staring blankly at her coffin. A collage of red roses decorated the wooden casket, and one single white one lay in the center – representing what Morgan had been.

It was odd – everyone thought Morgan would rise to the top, become something famous and carved in history. Morgan always thought it was silly, but a part of her knew what potential she held in her hands. However, she allowed ignorance to control her every move, and so, that future was shattered.

It might have been saved, if it weren't for that… that _guy_ who she could vaguely remember. What she could see in the edges of her memory, however, were a pair of piercing, dark eyes and utter emptiness.

"_Now, Morgan's mother would like to_-"

Her mother… how fabulous. As her mother spoke, a tearless sob tumbled from her lips, but dispersed quickly. Her mother had aged – withering skin, sagging eyes, and deep shadows etched under her brown eyes.

Morgan was in , "a fool's paradise", as Shakespeare would say.

**-**

"Vanessa, hurry up!" eleven year-old Morgan complained, waiting for her 'friend' to exit the house. She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, a pang of fury, envy and irritation flashing across her eyes as she watched Vanessa run out of her house with Catty, both laughing loudly as they slumped against each other.

… Catty.

Morgan never liked Catty – not one bit! Catty had a bubbly personality always seemed to make Vanessa feel better when she was sad; something Morgan couldn't hope to accomplish. It wasn't her 'specialty' when it came to comforting others who were in need. However, she was talented at making someone loathe themselves for a time being. And that was a talent she wasn't exactly proud of…

"I'm comin', Morgan, geeze!" Vanessa huffed, halting in front of Morgan and giving her 'the look'. Catty, who merely stared at Morgan curiously, was beginning to get on Morgan's nerves. How dare she steal the only thing that Morgan feels is 'special' in her life!

Instead of pressing on with her savage thoughts, Morgan turned to Vanessa, bitter. "Calm down, Vanessa! I was just in a hurry 'cause the movie was gonna start soon and the limo guy is waiting."

Morgan gestured to the long, sleek limo that was parked on the curb. Catty's eyes widened as she gawked at the limo, a flicker of excitement and shock flashing across her chocolate orbs. _Not like I'm gonna take you_, Morgan wanted to spit at Catty, but she knew what that would do to Vanessa, so she kept her jaw set, and opted to bite at the inside of her cheek.

"Cool!" Vanessa exclaimed, before turning back to Morgan. "Once the movie I over, I have to get straight home, okay?"

Morgan nodded, a smirk playing across her face. _Morgan _was aloud to stay out long, but Vanessa wasn't. At least there was _one _thing that Vanessa had, and Morgan didn't. But then again… Doesn't that mean that Vanessa's mother simply cares more about her than Morgan's do about herself? Scowling, Morgan headed to the limo, Vanessa and Catty following closely behind.

"We're riding in Limo, Nessa! Isn't it so cool!" That was Catty speaking.

"If this was goin' my way, you wouldn't even be here", Morgan muttered only loud enough for herself to hear. Catty and Vanessa both let out another roaring laugh, causing Morgan to cringe.

Carving her lips into a false smile, Morgan whirled around to face them. "What'cha guys laughing 'bout?"

They ceased laughing –Catty scratching her neck. Vanessa cleared her throat and motioned toward the limo, a smile on her face. "I'll tell ya in the limo, 'kay…?"

Nodding solemnly, Morgan turned and started toward the limo. Only half a second after turning away from them, Vanessa and Catty began to laugh again. Instead of interrupting again, Morgan simply began to wallow, loneliness etching into her soul. It was supposed to be a fun day with only Vanessa and her, not another day of misery…

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Vanessa asked, concern cutting through her voice.

No…

**-**

"_My daughter was a great person who fought hard for what she wanted… But now that she is gone, I wonder if her steely determination, and need to be a 'star' all an act of desperation… Maybe she wanted someone to be there for her, comfort her… I thought that was what I was accomplishing, but apparently, I was enough to save… save me daughter…"_

Morgan, her eyes dark as she watched her own funeral, noticed how her mother's voice would break off. A lump caught in Morgan's throat, and a single tear slid down her face… All she wanted was an escape – she never intended for others to be hurt.

People thought that she'd die a star, and now, they think she died as a lonely, depressed person. But they were wrong… She was a star, and that was because at her funeral, people were actually sad for her death. No one has ever felt any such feeling toward her. And in another sense, she was still front-and-center.

Morgan, a transparent spirit, laughed. She died a pathetic star, actually… On her death certificate, she could imagine what had been written on it.

_Morgan Page_

_Date of Birth: November 17, 1986_

_Date of Death: June 26, 2014_

_Cause of Death: Overdose – Suicide_

How would have thought that Morgan Page killed herself? Apparently, no one… that showed how little they cared or how blind they were to the truth… Morgan Page was a sad child who couldn't seem to ever be happy and content with life.


End file.
